The Invitation
by aig217
Summary: An important wedding invitation came in for the Seventh Hokage. Now single due to negligence to his family, he is forced to go with a date to the event. With little time to look for someone he trusts, one of his best friend offers his wife as a date. Drama is written all over this.
1. Chapter 1

The Invitation

.

 _Dear Hokage-San,_

 _It is my pleasure to courtly invite you and a guest to my wedding in a week's times. You and the other Kage are the guests of honor and it would be highly appreciated for you to attend. I am looking forward to meeting you and your date._

 _Sincerest, Hiroishi._

Naruto groaned and massaged his forehead. In his desk laid a wedding invitation from one of the important daimayos in the world. Not only is he forced to go, but he has to take a date. Ever since Hinata left him because of his negligence of his family, he was against of being at social events often declining invitations. His life nearly spiraled out of control of it wasn't for his daughter, Himawari. She disagreed with her mother and brother's actions and decided to stay with him resulting in Naruto finally taking care of his little girl.

"Can't I just skip out on it or something Shikamaru?" complained Naruto earning a negative response from the Nara.

"You know that would be a terrible idea for the village Naruto. You must keep on the Daimayos' positive side so they can continue helping the village prosper." A louder groan was emitted from the blond man. "Besides how would it look if the Hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War did not attend this important event?"

"I know Shikamaru but you know after Hinata…"

"Don't even bring her up Naruto." Shikamaru threatened, "It's been a year Naruto. I think it's time for the village to see the Hero shine like he used to. Besides have you taken a look on yourself whens the last time you shaved and cut your hair?"

The Nara placed a mirror in front of Naruto. His blond beard and hair had grown out. His hair looked like it was back to his teenage days and beard was all over the place. His eye bags grew bigger and bigger by the day.

"It's been a while since I had a proper haircut although with proper grooming the beard would look good," Naruto chuckled before leaning back on his chair, "What about my date to the wedding? Where am I going to find someone in a week?"

Shikamaru looked at him with a comical face, "It shouldn't be that hard Naruto. I mean you are the most desirable Ninja according to the television." Now it was Naruto's turn to look at him weird, "Temari watches women talk shows at home." That's when a light bulb turned on for Shikamaru, "Why not take Temari?"

"What? Are you sure?" Asked Naruto a little weird that one of his best friend told him take his wife to a wedding as a date.

"Yeah, Temari has been bugging me to ask you if she could go and see her brothers in Suna. If all the Kage are going, I assume Gaara is attending a well. Besides, it'll give Shikadai and me a break from her. She could be a force when upset." Laughed Shikamaru.

"I guess that'll be okay if she agrees as well," explained the Hokage.

"I'll talk to her about it tonight," responded the Nara before heading out the door, "It's getting late Naruto. You have to go pick up Himawari from the Godaime. Also might as well get yourself something to eat, you skipped out on lunch today."

Naruto's stomach growled before they both laughed.

"You're right Shikamaru and thanks, I owe you one," smiled Naruto and waiving off his friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto headed towards Tsunade's home. She would take care of Himawari whenever she could and would often give Naruto advice whenever he needed help and he really needed that. As he walked towards the district she lived in, he saw _her._

His ex-wife with another man at a restaurant. They looked both happy like when He and Hinata first got married. He was frozen in the spot however. He forgot how to do the simplest of motor actions before Kurama took over his body. He teleported out of there and in front of Fifth Hokage home just as Hinata turned to see where he once stood.

 **You seriously need to move on kit. You have a daughter to take care of.** Kurama knocked on the door before the busty blond opened it.

"Naruto," she smiled but was greeted with a no, "Kurama?"

" **The kit saw the female Hyuga with another man at a restaurant and he froze like a deer. I took over him and got out of there."** Spoke the Nine tailed fox

"Thank you Kurama, please let me talk to him."

Naruto's eyes lost his demon look before turning to the blue ones she knew, "Naruto?"

"Baa-chan?" he looked just as confused before he remembered what happened, "It happened again didn't it?"

The former kage nodded before letting him in, "Hima-chan your dad is here!"

The small child raced to her dad and the man bent over to pick her up in a hug, "Hi hime, did you behave?"

The child smiled happily before nodding, "I swear she's the opposite of you gaki."

He smiled before tickling Himawari, "Yeah she is but she's the love of my life aren't you?"

"Why don't you stick around I was making dinner," she said receiving a nod from blond man.

Tsunade finished cooking and the three ate peacefully at her table. Naruto was explaining the events of the evening from the invitation to seeing Hinata with other man after Himawari fell asleep at the couch.

"Naruto why don't you use this as a vacation? The Village has grown beautifully during your reign but even the Hokage needs a break. I took some, Kakashi took some, hell even Sarutobi-sensei did as well. We all need some time away from that desk."

"I guess you're right. It's probably what I need to get her out of my mind. I mean if it wasn't for my little princess, I probably would never leave my office. Hey Granny, you don't mind taking care of her while I am gone do ya?" asked the blond man.

She shook her and smiled, "Not at all Naruto. She is full of energy that she makes me feel young once again. Himawari has the same effect you had when you were younger. Hopefully she'll grow up to be a caring person as well."

"Hopefully she does granny. Anyways it's time for me to go. It's getting very late and I need to get Himawari back to bed," Stated the Hokage getting up from the table and picking his daughter from the couch.

"Are you sure you can go by yourself? I don't want Kurama bringing you back here like he did," spoke the older blond woman.

"Yeah I'll be fine. As long as I have her in my arms it'll be alright. Goodnight Granny, thank you for the food and taking care of my daughter," waved goodbye Naruto before closing the door behind him and heading home.

The streets were quiet now. Being a little bit after midnight, no one was there bother the single father carrying his daughter. He passed by the restaurant where he saw Hinata to find it closed for the night. He sighed before continuing his peaceful journey home. It didn't take long to arrive at his door. He opened the door and turned the first light on to see his surrounding and kicked off his shoes at the door mat and carried his daughter to her bed.

After he tucked her in, she stirred a bit and opened her eyes, "Daddy would you sing me a song?"

The blond smiled and knelt by her side and began to sing a lullaby he heard Sakura sing to Sarada. Within moments he began to sing, her eyelids began to close, "Love you papa…" she said in a whisper.

"Love you too Hime," he said with a smile before leaving her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day…

Naruto sat at his desk reading some scrolls before a knock got his attention, "Come in."

In came in the Nara couple, Temari with a smile and Shikamaru with a visible handprint bruise on his left cheek. The blond paled dramatically, _I guess the she did not take kind of the idea._

"Hokage-sama," she said sternly with a murderous look.

"Temari-san," Naruto started weakly, "You don't have to go if you don't wan…"

The woman interrupted her leader with sweet voice and smile, "I'll be honored to go with you to the wedding."

This shocked both men and got them even more scared, "What?"

Temari groaned before explaining herself, "It'll be the perfect opportunity to spend time with Gaara and his new girlfriend and Kankuro should be there too. Besides as Shikamaru said, we need some vacations from each other. You have no idea how lazy this person could be around the house."

Naruto sweat dropped at the couple before him, "O..okay. If you're sure about this Temari-san, then thank you for going with me to the wedding." He smiled at the end and receiving a small bow from her. She then turned to her husband, "Look Shikamaru, why don't you use this time to inspire our son to be more productive. Find him a hobby or something and Go does not count."

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to sweat dropped before she was pushed out by his wife, "Naruto and I need to get the stuff ready for the wedding I'll be home just in time to make supper."

Shikamaru waved goodbye to Naruto before saying, "Goodluck with her!" and he ran before his wife could chase him.

Naruto chuckled before looking at the other blond in front of him, "So what should we start with first Temari-san?"

"We'll start with you," Temari carried an evil smirk on her face making the Hokage regret this already.


	2. Chapter 2

The Invitation

Chapter 2

Two blonds walked through the busy sunny streets of Konohagakure. The man had no idea where they were heading but the female did. All though it is a rare occasion to see the Hokage in the streets, it was even rarer to see him with a female companion. Whispers began spreading around about the pair that it was an affair before Temari shot them an evil glare shutting down the rumors.

"So Temari-san, where are we heading?" asked the blond in a curious look.

The female turned to face him before turning back looking through the shops, "Here" They stood in front of fancy store for dresses. It had two giant windows with a white door in between. On one windows a beautiful white modern wedding dress worn by a mannequin. On the other side was a teal dress that reached to the mannequin feet that had silver high heels on. It was a popular place for formal clothes and many big suitors usually came in to buy dresses in this shop.

Naruto frowned. He had been here before but before he could say anything he was dragged in by Temari through the white door.

"Hello welcome to Stars and Nights formal dressing. Please sign in if you don't already have an appointment and wait with everyone else," a young girl in her teens said without taking her eyes of a magazine. Both Blonds turned to see the waiting area. All of them were in shock staring at the young teenager before turning their look at the couple.

"Excuse me," spoke Temari impatiently, "I don't think we need an appointment."

The girl sighed and placed the magazine down on the desk yet to pick up her face to see the two blonds. She paled immediately recognizing the man in front of her smiling back at her sheepishly, "Hokage-sama, please excuse my disrespectful nature. Let me get our best tailor to help you." The girl bowed in front of them before hurrying to the back.

"That's more like it," spoke Temari proudly. She noticed the man beside her was uncomfortable as he was looking around the store but as soon as she was going to ask what was wrong, the tailor came to see them.

A middle aged woman came in front of them before bowing to show her respects to the authority figure. "Hokage-sama what a surprise. It is nice seeing you again with such beautiful lady."

"Hello Kana-san it is pleasure to see you once again. This is Temari Nara, she is the wife of one of my friends," the middle aged woman picked up an eyebrow, "I was invited to an important wedding in week and I have to take a date."

"So my idiot of a husband offered me as a date," interrupted Temari with a scorn look, "So Kana-san we need your help getting a dress and a suit for the wedding."

The older woman smiled, "Of course I can help you with that. Why don't I start with you honey. The woman gets to pick the color and the man must match it. Hokage-sama, please join us in the private room. We are going to need your opinion as well."

The blond nodded and followed them in to the room. It was a medium size room with beige walls. There were three mirrors in one corner and stepping stool besides it. There was black sofa for one in the opposite corner where Naruto took the seat familiar the last time he came in. With _her._

"Off with the clothes sweetie we need to get the accurate measurements," smiled the older woman.

"What? My last tailor didn't ask me to do that!" Yelled Temari blushing fiercely.

"Every tailor is different my dear. My dresses and suits are considered the best in fire country and this is how I always make them more comfortable and perfect for any occasion. Now please dear, of with the clothes you can leave your underwear on."

Temari blushed before reaching for her shirt, "No peeking Naruto!"

She didn't get a response from the HokageShe looked at the mirror in front of her to see his mind was in another place. His eyes showed pure sadness and was oblivious of everything around him. Her blush disappeared and was replaced with a concerned look.

"Kana-san," Temari spoke as she took off her shirt and pants revealing her ample breasts contained in a black bra and her well-built rear in matching panty, "Has he been here before?" She got on top of the stool and waited for an answer.

The woman had a measuring tape in her hands and began to take her measurements, "Yes. A long time ago he came in with his fiancé at the time. He and the young Hyuga came in this very room. I was the one who measured them and made their wedding clothes. He was full of life back then and encouraged the young Hyuga girl to do what I'm doing to you right now. To this day they were one of the happiest couple I have ever seen step into this store."

Now the female blond regretted coming here. She had heard of the divorce, well who didn't. It was all over the talk shows she watched at home. Tales from her husband's friend of how he almost lost his will of fire shocked her when she first heard them. She had to make it up to him now.

"Ok that is it," the middle aged woman exclaimed.

Temari nodded and was about to get off when she lost her balance and began to fall backwards away from the mirrors. She closed her eyes waiting for her head to hit the ground but it never came. She opened her eyes to see she was caught by the man that was on her mind right now.

"You okay, Temari-san?" he asked with concerned look staring at her eyes. The female blonde nodded staring right back

A cough came from the other person in the room. Both blonds blushed now truly understanding the situation. She was half naked in the arms of another man. He had a half-naked wife of friend in his arms. A _beautiful one_.

She got back to on her feet and turned away from him covering herself with his arm, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

He did the same and turned to give Temari privacy not that it mattered anymore. Naruto was next and the same procedure was applied to him. He removed his clothing to reveal the body Adonis himself would be jealous of. He had battle scars all over him and the white wrappings in his arms only added to his _sexiness._ Shikamaru stood no chance against him in body wise. This man before her literally had a body of a god.

The female blond blushed madly before turning to the side but still kept watching out of the corner of her eye. The middle aged caught her and chuckled, "Well I'm done. I'll be back with some samples for you to choose."

"Thank you Kana-san," Naruto thanked her before redressing. He saw Temari staring at the wall and chuckled, "You can look it's not like I'm going to get mad. It would only be fair after all."

"Whatever Naruto," she refused to look at him. Only after he dressed did she turn, "I'm sorry for bringing you here."

"It's okay. You didn't know about it," said Naruto reassuring the other blond in the room, "It's tough but it's nothing I can't take on. After all I faced a god and lived to tell about it." He smiled confidently masking his grief.

She saw through him immediately but dropped the topic. It didn't take long before Kana returned with color samples. Temari and Naruto joined her and they both picked teal as the color. Temari chose the dress similar to what was in front of the store, a high neck halter dress with silky satin. Naruto chose to a black tuxedo with a black undershirt with a teal vest and tie. Being an emergency the dress and tuxedo would be ready in two days just in time for them to leave to the wedding.

The two blonds went for lunch at one of her favorite restaurant that served dango. They began to converse as they waited for their food before strange a topic was brought up.

"You used to cut Gaara's hair?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah," she laughed, "When he was older it got easier but before he changed there was time He would sit still without doing anything. It was a risk because he could have killed me if he wanted to but at the end I'm glad that didn't happen."

He laughed before he got an idea, "How good are you with a pair of scissors?"

"I consider myself above average. Once in a while I cut Shikadai's hair. Why do you ask?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed my hair is a mess and my beard needs to go."

"Awe but I like your beard it makes you look more mature," she teased, "Well let's stop by your place and cut your hair."

"Thanks Temari," he smiled. Their food didn't take long to arrive soon after and they began to eat comfortably. Soon enough, they were at his house in front of his large bathroom. He was seating down and she had a pair silver scissors in her hand.

"So what do you want?" She asked calmly looking at him through the reflection in the mirror.

"Surprise me," he asked smiling and she nodded and started cutting. Strands of hair began falling to the floor. He stared at her face. She looked fully concentrated and focused. She carefully measured each cut and made sure it balance with the opposite side of his head. After about half an hour she finished. She stood proud of her work of art. Naruto's hair was down to his normal size after a long time. He smiled and ran his hand through his freshly new cut.

"This is amazing Temari. Thank you," he gave her a cheeky grin causing her to blush, _what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I blushing?_

"I am going to take a shower Temari. Make yourself at home," he smiled before heading to his bathroom in his room.

She heard the water run and she took a seat in one of his sofas. The place looked neat. It had a large living room with the latest television against the wall opposite of the sofa she was sitting at. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room and a giant lamp against one of the corners. She saw there was a picture frame placed down. She went to pick it up and saw it was a picture of his family without him all smiling with the exception of his son. Now that she think of it there weren't any other pictures in the house except for this one.

"He must be hurting terribly," she said to herself. She placed it back before turning the TV on looked for one of her favorite talk shows. It was one that spread the rumors around the village. She failed to notice Naruto turning off the shower.

Five ladies were in a table talking loudly, "Last night, one of our reporters was out for a late night stroll and caught something that might surprise us all. Ex-wife of our Hokage-sama was caught with another bachelor in a fancy dinner always smiling."

Naruto went to the living room to tell Temari he was ready to take her home before he heard the gossiping ladies.

"It seems she has moved on since the split because at the end of dinner, she received a quick peck on the lips by her companion that evening. We all wonder how Hokage-sama might take the news of this."

"Ummm… Ready to go Temari?" Naruto spoke lightly.

The older blond immediately jumped as he scared her, damning her talk shows for messing with her sensory skills.

"Sorry you had to hear that Naruto," she lamented immediately turning the television off.

"It's okay. She has every right to be with anyone," he barely replied to her.

The walk to her home was rather uncomfortable. Neither willing to talk to one another. It had been fine up until this evening. To be honest to herself, it was one of the most wonderful days she has had in a while.

"The sunset looks beautiful," spoke Naruto breaking the Ice, "It makes me wonder what would have happened if we lost during the war."

"For one thing we all would be dead," the woman next to him said, "Your team saved the world from an escapable dream while our chakra was sucked slowly."

"It's amazing how much we all have grown. We were teens then, now we have families ready to surpass us any moment," replied Naruto with a light smile.

"Well the talent is there, they all just need a little push to surpass us," said Temari looking up at him, "Until then we have to keep teaching and guiding them to maximum potential."

"Yeah, you're right," smiled the tall blond as they reached to the Nara residence.

"I'm always right, Naruto," she winked at him making him blush, "Anyways thanks for a wonderful day. Tomorrow we should make the arrangement for the travel after we pick up our clothes from the tailor."

Naruto nodded at her, "Yes, I'll take care of that Temari-san. Thank you for the new look I'll pick you up in the afternoon if that is fine?"

The other blond nodded, "That is fine. Have a goodnight Naruto."

"Likewise Temari-chan." He smiled before turning away from a blushing Temari.

She shook her head before opening the door to be greeted by a quiet home. She walked by the living room to see her husband asleep on the couch she smiled lightly and continued to the kitchen to see Shikadai eating a pudding.

"Hey mom, How was your day with Hokage-same/"

She smiled at the events that happened with her and Naruto before she answered her son, "It was fun."

 **There you have it guys please review and let me know what you think. Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

The Invitation

Chapter 3

Temari hummed to herself as she was cutting some vegetables making lunch for her husband and son. It was rare that she felt like cooking but lately she's been a good mood. She had her whole day planned. After lunch with her family she was going to do some last minute shopping before packing for the trip, never one to procrastinate like her husband. She began to add the cut vegetables to the stew and began stirring a little bit. She couldn't wait for the priceless look on her husband's face when he tastes her food.

The door to the house opened allowing her son Shikadai to walk in consumed in one of his portable games. She knew it was a bad idea to buy him one of those but never the less it kept him doing something at least.

"Hi mom, what's that smell?" he wondered as he walked in the living room sitting on one of the chairs that belonged to the table.

"I felt like cooking for you and your father today. I can't wait to see how his face looks like when he tastes your mother's WONDERFUL food." She bragged emphasizing her self-described food.

Shikadai laughed at his mom, "Well I'm dead tired mom. Today's practice was a drag," Temari flinched at that word, "I'm going to take a nap before heading to the fair at night."

"Wait! Aren't you going to have lunch?" she questioned.

"I ate with Boruto and the others before coming home so no thanks mom. I'll eat left over if I get hungry again though."

She pouted but didn't pay no attention. Her spirits were still high for her husband to taste her food. He never rejected her lunch since he always came home hungry from work. She smiled as the food was ready for them now.

She had an hour before Shikamaru got home from lunch so she decided to take a quick shower to freshen up. She went to her room and got some special red lacy panties with matching bra. _Maybe tonight, when Shikamaru gets home he'll get to see these. With Shikadai out of the house we finally have some alone time_. She blushed but smirked at the same time.

Her shower was relaxing and freshening. She quickly dressed with her special attire and looked at herself in the mirror. Temari remembered her young body was nice but after giving birth to her son, her body grew at the right places and made her into a desirable woman.

She chose some comfortable blue jeans that hugged her derriere tightly and red blouse that revealed some cleavage with some black heels. She was definitely going to tease Shikamaru like this. With minutes before his usual arrival, she waited for him at the table to greet him warmly.

Seconds passed followed by minutes, followed by hours she was growing irritated. She had discarded her heels after waiting for him for an hour. By the second hour, he was testing her patience however, by the third she gave up. Shikadai had left minutes before Temari herself got up. She was going to look for him and got the closest footwear available being her black heels. She locked the house and left for the Hokage tower.

She got many cat calls and whistles but she paid no attention. She was looking for idiot husband and she knew he was at the tower. She walked by the receptionist who already knew Temari's temper and walked up the stairs to Naruto's office.

She barged in without knocking and only came face to face with her date to the wedding. She scanned the office and tried to sense him since it wasn't the first time he hid here before. He wasn't here.

"Uhh.. Hi Temari-chan," Naruto said stunned by Temari's appearance.

"Where is he?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"I sent him home early Temari-chan. I don't like keeping anyone late on festival days."

She forgot about that. She knows how nice Naruto is to his employees on special days. She blushed at the embarrassing moment she caused throughout the village.

"He didn't go home?" questioned Naruto

"No he didn't Naruto. I thought he was still here, but I forgot that on festival days you let people go early."

"Well he left three hours ago, said something about going to for a drink with Chouji."

Temari huffed angrily and placed her arms under her chest causing them to grow more making the Hokage blush and turn away.

"You look… nice Temari-chan," he said awkwardly.

Now it was her turn to blush. She forgot how she was dressed. She wore this for her husband's eyes only and now another man was seeing her in such light.

Naruto chuckled before closing his laptop. It was time for him to go home.

"Temari do you want to join me and Himawari to the festival?"

This question got her out of her thoughts. She had nothing better to do only to shop some stuff and pack. She didn't want to see her husband right now. If he had gone for a drink with Chouji he was getting home drunk.

"Sure, What the hell." She smiled.

"Great, I had a feeling you needed a distraction. I'm going to pick up Himawari from her babysitter and then I'll come and pick you up."

"That's fine, it'll give me some time to change from this," she chuckled, "I'll see you later then."

She bid her goodbye and left the hokage tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now in a more appropriate attire, she walked the isles in a department store. She was doing her little shopping of beauty supplies for the wedding. As she made a quick turn to the lipstick section, she bumped carts with _her_.

The pale eyes and raven long hair were some of the qualities that the Hyuga Princess was known for along with her big assets. She wore a blue blouse, a size to small Temari thought, with some khaki shorts that ended at her mid thighs.

 _She changed,_ Temari thought. After the infamous divorce, the Hyuga princess got a boost in confidence almost as she changed personalities with Naruto who was more reserved before they met.

"Hello Temari-san," she said politely with a smile.

"Hello Hinata-san," Temari tried to say with the nicest voice. She didn't know why she was irritated.

"How have you've been?" asked the raven haired girl.

"I've been fine thanks," she replied.

They were interrupted by a man coming up to her and snaking his arms around her. Temari didn't recognize the man but noticed Hinata smiling brightly at him.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, I'm Kaito. And you Miss?" The man had dark brown hair and fair skin. Green eyes sparkled as he looked at the Hyuga and then normally to her. He didn't look like a ninja but still had a muscular body, possibly a Samurai.

"I am _Mrs_. Temari Nara," she emphazised the title.

"Sorry Mrs. Nara-san," he bowed respectfully, "Well excuse me ladies I'm going to look for something else in the garden center."

He excused himself before giving a loving kiss to Hinata who returned didn't know why but her blood was slowly beginning to boil. By the end of the kiss she was showing rage on her face.

The man left leaving both of them in awkward moment. "So what are you doing here in the make-up department Temari-san,"

She cooled herself down before answering, "I'm looking for some stuff for a date I have in a couple of days."

"So you are trying to surprise Shikamaru?" Hinata asked with smile.

"It's not with him," she said without thinking.

"Oh," was all the Hyuga said.

Realizing her mistake Temari quickly got something from the shelf and excused herself from the other woman "Well I have everything I have. It was nice talking to you Hinata-san. I have to get going. Excuse me."

She quickly left the store after buying whatever she got. Only when she was walking back to her home she saw that she had an orange eye shadow with her.

"Huh.. interesting," she said to herself and continued her way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The music and sound of people was heard blocks away from the event as two blonds and small raven haired girl were dressed in kimonos. One with his trademark orange and black. His little girl had a blue one and Temari had a white one with roses stitched on her sleeves. She chose to use the eye shadow she accidently purchased. She thanked Naruto when he called her more beautiful than she already was and made their way to the event.

It was a nice evening to it and Temari didn't want her husband to ruin it. He still hadn't arrived when Naruto came to pick her up. Too many weird events happened today and this was a nice distraction. She got to witness how the man cared for her daughter and began to question why anyone would want to separate from him. Currently Naruto was playing a game to win a stuffed animal. He had to throw a small ring to land on lubricated bottle top. On his final attempt he finally landed one. The carny congratulated him and gave him the option to choose.

Naruto scanned the prizes and picked a small red fox, _Kind of looks like you Kurama_ earning a grunt from the giant fox.

"But Daddy I already have one prize," Himawari said showing the stuffed green frog she chose.

"I know sweetheart but this isn't for you. It's for Temari-chan," he smiled before giving the fox to the other blond who tried to rejected but Naruto insisted. Now they were both on top of a Ferris wheel. Naruto had Himawari on his lap asleep already and Temari had the red fox on her lap.

"The stars look beautiful tonight," Temari spoke started the conversation.

"Yeah they do." Naruto smiled at her, "too bad it looks like it's going to rain." He said pointing at some clouds at the distance.

"That's too bad. It was really a perfect evening. Thank you Naruto, I needed it this," She said smiling.

"You're welcome Temari-chan," he replied.

By the time they both got of the ride, the clouds were closer to them so they decided to leave. Naruto being the gentleman he was walked her home. It was a comfortable silence before Temari felt some drops hit her forehead. They began to walk faster before running in the now pouring rain. Naruto did his best to shelter Himawari from the rain, who was still asleep?.

"How can she sleep through this?" questioned Temari who was now damped in water. Her kimono was beginning to see through.

The blond was distracted from the red garments beginning to appear from the female blond, "She is a heavy sleeper. So she is not waking up anytime soon. Umm Temari-chan, you're beginning to show…" Temari looked down and cursed but tried to play it cool, "Well think of this as a thank you gift for an amazing evening _Naruto-kun_." She laughed when he lost his balance to her respond and continued their way.

They had made it to her home and Temari invited him in. Not a sign from her husband and son.

"You can lay Himawari at the couch so she can sleep." She said as she went upstairs to change to something dry.

When she came back down, she had let her damp her down and wore pajamas and a spaghetti strap white shirt. However she was stunned when she saw Naruto completely dry.

"Kurama dries me off quickly," he shrugged lightly his stomach growled loudly and blushed at the embarrassment.

Temari laughed, "I have some stew if you would want some."

Naruto nodded lightly, "That sounds great Temari-chan."

He waited at the table as he saw Temari warm two bowls of her food. The aroma filling the house and his stomach only growled more. Temari placed the bowl in front of him and herself before she heard Naruto say, "Itadakimasu!"

He ate a spoonful of Temari's food and was blown away from the flavor. His faced turned comical before he swallowed the food in his mouth. Temari looked at him wondering if he liked it or not.

He turned to her and smiled, "This is amazing Temari."

Temari eyes filled up with tears showing a lot of emotions before whispering to herself, "Finally…"

 **There you have it folk. What do you think about the Chapter and the story? Let me know in the reviews. Until next time….**


	4. Chapter 4

The Invitation

Chapter 4

A knock on the door was heard throughout the Nara's residence. The sunshine brightly illuminated the master bedroom where a blond woman was laying peacefully. The knocking was getting louder finally managing to wake up the female blond. Her hair was in all places from a much needed sleep. She cursed as the knocking continued. Temari was not a morning person. She got up and put on a bathrobe to cover herself and went to get the door.

"What!" she yelled startling the Hokage's clone holding the dress they purchased in a plastic wrapping.

"Morning to you too Temari-chan," the clone chuckled as he got a look at Temari's lion hair, "Boss told me to bring you your dress for the wedding. He stopped by Kana-san earlier today."

"Wow at what time does Naruto wake up?" asked Temari.

"He wakes up early to take Hima-chan to Tsunade baa-chan and then does some light training before going to the Hokage tower. Today he said he was going somewhere else so he left some clones to take care of the village."

"Well that's new. Did he tell my drunk of husband?" Temari asked scorning for her husband who arrived early morning. He didn't even bother going to the bedroom. He just fell asleep on the couch. Needless to say Shikadai woke him up with some ice water and made him go to work. She smiled knowing Shikadai picked up her temper.

"Yeah he did but he didn't wait for him to answer. He looked upset at him. Don't know why though."

Temari shook her head not knowing why. She grabbed the dress and inspected it.

"Do you want to come in and join me for breakfast Naruto?" she asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"Sure thing Temari-chan. There's enough clones around the village if anyone needs help." He smiled and stepped in after the other blond.

"Do shadow clones even eat anyways?" asked Temari with a curious face as she headed to the kitchen.

"Yeah we do. We're like an actual person so anything I learn or feel gets transferred to the original user."

"What a handy technique to know. Imagine if I was able to do shadow clones, I would be the most dangerous wind affiliated Ninja in the world." She started making some bacon and eggs for the two.

"Second best behind me Temari," the clone grinned as he pointed on himself.

"Please Naruto, you only know one wind jutsu and that's because you created it. I on the other hand know a variety of wind jutsus." She fired back.

"But you can only use them with you fan," he said as a comeback.

"I still know more wind jutsus than you Hokage-sama," she teased earning a laugh from her fellow blond.

She grabbed two plates and served them breakfast, "Do you need any help Temari-chan?"

She looked at him surprised. No one never asked her if she needed help when she was cooking.

She smiled and nodded, "Can you get the orange juice from the fridge. There are a couple of glasses in that cabinet next to it."

He grinned and did as he was told. Soon both were enjoying her cooked meal on the table. Naruto was delighted at how good it tasted. She thanked him and continued eating before asking if he knew were the Original Naruto was going.

"I don't know. When he created me, he looked agitated like if he barely slept last night. That's when Shikamaru walked in and Boss told us what to do before he sunshinned out of the room."

"Well whatever it is must be important for Naruto to act like that." Temari added before picking up her plate and Naruto before he stopped her. She looked at him with a curious face.

"The cook should never wash the dishes. I'll do them," He said with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto. How about you wash and I'll dry."

He agreed to do so and both of them did the chore quietly. Once finished, Temari placed them in one of the cabinets.

"So," Temari started, "When are we leaving after all?"

"Oh that's why I came today," The clone's face lit up immediately, "Boss told me to tell you that you are leaving tomorrow morning. He said he'll pick you up around six in the morning."

"Okay so that means I need to start packing." The other blond replied getting a nod back.

"Well I have to leave Temari-chan. The other clones must be getting angry I am taking a break." He laughed before heading to the door. "Thank you for the food. It was really good. Shikamaru and Shikadai must be really lucky to have you. Well anyways I'm off," he give her a quick peck on the side of her cheek making the woman blush. As he turned to leave, the clone accidently hit his small toe on the frame of the door making the clone puff into smoke leaving a blushing and confused Temari.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The waterfall could be heard yards away with his hearing. He knew it was only a matter of time he saw the small clearing he faced years ago. He teleported using the Flying Thunder Formation technique known to the Hokage Squadron. They transported to Turtle Island which he had previously placed his father's seal so he can reach the waterfall in case he needed some meditating. The small moat with a piece of land in the middle facing the waterfall awaited him once again. The eye bags his face wore gave signs he barely slept at all the previous nights and like all other adults he was agitated. He basically just left Shikamaru and a bunch of clones in charge of the village.

As Naruto was jumping through the branches, the memories of the clone came back to him causing him to stumble. He blushed at the last moment, "What the hell! Damn clone!"

"Now what do I say to Temari-chan tomorrow morning," he grabbed the back of the head before he brushed it off and continued to the waterfall. The air began to feel cooler and fresh. The opening slowly appearing before him.

"Finally," he said reaching his destination. The waterfall has not change at all. Since barely anyone knew of its existence, the natural beauty around it did not show any sign of civilization.

He made his way on the small rock before sitting down on it. He hesitated but eventually he closed his eyes and began meditating trying to find himself once again.

" **Hi there,"**

Naruto looked up to see himself in dark eyes. The memories of the previous encounter came pouring to his mind.

" **Long time no see Naruto-chan,"** Yami-Naruto spoke.

"Why are you plaguing me with those Nightmares?"

" **Those 'nightmares,' as you say, are nothing but the truth," Yami-Naruto quoted with his hands, "I am the manifestation of what truly lies deep inside you. You already did this once. You should know how this works."**

"Then tell me how do I stop them," pleaded Naruto as he shifted to his knees.

" **Look at yourself, you are the Hokage yet you kneel to an apparition of what you truly are. I cannot stop what you desire Naruto-chan. You heart believes that you are finding love once again to someone that is forbidden. Someone already married is beginning to conquer you. Remember Last time we met, you saw the hate that lied deeps inside you. This time you meeting lust."**

"I have never lusted but anyone except Hinata when we were married," Naruto shouted at his dark counterpart.

" **Then tell me where is Hinata?"**

Naruto stood there quietly looking at the truthful Naruto.

" **You have heard the rumors. That she has found someone else. I am pretty sure she lusts for him like she used to you. You know it's only a matter of time Himawari would have another sibling that is not yours."**

"Shut the hell up! She has the right to do whatever she wants! We are not married anymore."

" **Just like you do? I know how you see Temari. Like you used to Hinata. Temari doesn't hide it. Hell she even gives you views of her body every now and then. I think she wants you too Naruto-chan. She wants this adulterous affair."**

"She is married to one of my best friends!" Naruto argued back to his dark clone.

" **So why were you mad at him today? When you saw him I felt jealousy and anger. You were angry that he doesn't appreciate her. That he doesn't care if she was with another man. That he reminds you of how you treated Hinata."  
**

Naruto flinched at the words he said. The words cut deep inside of the emotionally damaged man. ****

**"Don't you want Temari for youself? You lust after her don't you Naruto-chan? You want her to say your name every night don't you?"**

"She is not like that. Anyways, I am just fine with Hima-chan and myself."

" **Hima-chan needs a mommy. It's only a matter of time Baa-chan hits the dust then, who's going to take of her."**

"I can't do that to them. They are happy family." He responded back.

The dark Naruto grinned back before laying down the truth, **"You already ruined one family Naruto-chan. You can do it again. It is not that hard, just take her."**

These words broke Naruto but the dark version continued with the pipe bomb of truths,

" **Your ex-wife hates you. Your son hates you. The Hyuga clan hates you. I am sure Neji would have hated you for not taking care of Hinata. So what does it matter if you are hated once again, at least this time they'll have a reason. Go ahead and make Temari commit adultery. She's going to love every second she is with you and not that lazy bastard."**

After a short pause of deep thinking the blond answered himself, "No. I will not let another family be destroyed for my naïve decisions. I will not lose the friends I have and I will not earn the hate from the Village I have protected for the last decade."

Yami-Naruto gave a deep stare trying to dissuade him of getting back to his former self.

"Yes I have found someone else I wish to protect personally besides my daughter but if Temari does not harbor the same feelings I do, I will not act upon my lust and infatuation will not give problems to another family. I rather die alone than hurt any of them. I am Uzumaki Naruto and I will not fall for deadly sin that is lust."

His confidence was at all-time high now. He stood proudly before his dark-self before he hugged him once again shocking the dark version, "Thank you."

" **Why, after all that I have said, how do you not hate me?"**

"If it wasn't for your eye opening words, I would have not found myself again. Sometimes you just need to hear the truth to understand yourself. I admit it I am starting to feel something for Temari-chan. She makes me feel like my old self like when I started dating Hinata, but things are different. Temari-chan is married to one of my best friends and I would not like anyone else going through what I dealt with."

The dark eyed Naruto closed his eyes and smiled, " **You truly are amazing Naruto-chan. You bested me once again."**

The dark Naruto turned around to the waterfall and began to walk away, " **Be happy Naruto-chan. Damn anyone else who thinks you shouldn't. Mom was like that remember. After all you have dealt with, you deserve happiness as well. Until we meet again…"**

He disappeared behind the waterfall as Naruto stared with a smile. The weight his shoulders have been lifted. He understood now why he felt like this. The blond turned and started walking towards the squadron he left behind.

"My happiness doesn't matter. As long as everyone else is happy. That is what matters. After all the Hokage has to make some sacrifices for the benefit of the village doesn't he?" he said to himself.

 **That is it for this chapter. Let me know what you think of it with your reviews. Until next time…**


	5. Chapter 5

The Invitation

Chapter 5

The sun was barely creeping on the Village of the Hidden Leaf. Barely any people were awake except for the bread makers and random shinobi surveying the village. The temperature was cool since the sun has yet to warm the village up. In one of the houses, a woman was getting ready for a trip with the village hero. She waited for him in the sofa by herself. Her husband had gotten up earlier since he had to go over village protocols with her companion for the trip, the Hokage.

With five minutes to spare, she was shifting uncomfortably in her own sofa. She couldn't believe herself she was nervous. The last time she was nervous was on her wedding day. She tried to calm herself but failed to do so. Instead she went to the bathroom to wash her face. She took of her wedding ring and placed it on the bathroom sink. She cupped some cool water in her palms and splashed her face lightly. A knock at door indicated that the Hokage had arrived for her. She hastily grabbed a towel and dried her face off and turned the bathroom light off and went to meet the Hokage.

She opened the door to see Naruto in formal attire and with a briefcase in his hand, "Good morning Temari-chan."

Something was different she could tell. He was more confident and more mature. The last time she saw him, his eyes were a bit dull. Now they shined like when they first met years ago. Whatever he did yesterday, completely changed him. He was more Naruto-ish.

"Good morning Naruto," she replied as she stepped aside to let him in. He went inside her home and saw she had more briefcases than he did.

"All these are yours?" He wondered and stared at her confusingly.

"I am a woman. I have to be ready for anything," she replied as if he should already know that.

"Well I guess you are right," he chuckled. He grabbed her briefcases to help her and stepped outside and waited for her to lock up the house. She made sure everything was secure and put away her key in one of her bags.

She looked at him and smiled, "Ready?"

He replied and nodded before he took out a piece of paper with some symbols on it.

"What is that?" she asked him as she looked at the paper.

"This arrived yesterday. Supposedly is a transportation key that will take us directly to where the reception is going to be. The instructions said to apply a special type of chakra in order for it to work. In our case you have to apply wind nature chakra and I have to apply Sage chakra."

She was blown away, "What kind of technology do they have over there? This is amazing. Could you imagine how much time one can save by using this?"

"I know. We definitely need to know how this works," Naruto replied as he began harnessing nature energy around his hand.

"Is anyone going to come with us Naruto?" she asked as she reached for the paper and began applying wind chakra to it.

"No, I asked the ANBU to take care of the village instead. Besides who would want to go against the savior of the world and one of the strongest shinobi in the world?" He grinned as he looked at her.

His statement made her blush but proud at the same time before both of them were sucked in a space-time ninjutsu.

A silver wedding ring long forgotten on top of a sink in the Nara residence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived to music and laughter. Colored lights were all over them as they regained their composure. People began noticing their arrival and immediately one of the organizers of the events came up to them.

He was a man that had spiky black hair and fair skin. His eyes were red for some odd reason and was dressed a new style of formal clothing. He had a clipboard in hand and began to look through the list before scratching off a name, "It took you long of enough Hokage-sama. Most of the invitees have arrived already and may I ask who is the beautiful woman you brought along." He grabber her hand and kiss the back of it in a flirty fashion.

Not even five minutes in and he was already getting riled up, "Her name is Temari Nara. She is my date for the wedding." He tried not to sound annoyed by the organizers actions but failed to do so.

"My apologies Hokage-sama. You have good taste if I say so myself." Temari had lowered her face that spore a blush now, "Anyways here is you key to your room. You would be staying at. It is on the second to last floor other wise known as the Kage Floor. Don't worry your rooms are spread out so you wouldn't be next to each others."

Naruto took the key and placed on his pocket and waited for further instructions.

"Here is the wedding pamphlet and list all the events that you are required to attend which should be the wedding rehearsal, the actual wedding and the reception. Other than, you are free to do whatever the pamphlet suggests. That should be it. You can use this elevator that will take you to the kage floor. Welcome to Hiroishi-sama's festival and wedding."

Before the man left Temari immediately spoke, "Do you have to know if Kazekage has arrived yet?"

The man looked at his list and nodded, " He should be in room 809."

Temari thanked him before the organizer resumed his previous tasks of getting after event builder. They both headed to the elevator that had a glass doors. They pressed the eighth button and waited for the elevator to bring them up. As they went up from the lobby, the first floor is where the reception is going to be at unfortunately they had the entrance covered up in white drapes so they couldn't see anything. The floors after that were the same usually with people of all ages. As they went up they saw the floors began to decrease in people.

"I guess the important people are on top," Temari said getting a nod from Naruto, "It appears so Temari-chan."

They reached the Kage floor and were met with an empty hall. They walked looking for their room and passed 809 were Gaara was staying at. Temari made a mental note before they continued. Slowly they made their way to room 832.

Naruto reached for the key and opened the room. They were met with a honeymoon suite. It had a living room, a mini bar made of marble, a high definition 60-inch television, a walk-in closet, a huge bathroom with a glass door shower. It had a large window view of the green, mountainous landscape and a balcony.

However, something that made Temari frown was that it only had one queen size bed. She has never shared a bed with another man that wasn't her husband.

Naruto took notice and immediately tried to calm her down, "I could take the couch it looks like it can turn into a bed."

Temari shook her head before answering him, "If that is okay with you Naruto."

He smiled at her, "Yes it is fine Temari-chan."

She thanked him before they began to unpack their clothes. Within minutes, one side of the walk-in closet was full of Temari's clothes, while the other side only had Naruto's clothing, which took up only half of it. Naruto walked on to the balcony to smell the pine smell in the air. This was something he needed, a vacation from that dreadful desk. He loved being Hokage but the paperwork could kill you.

"Naruto," he heard behind him, "I am going to visit Gaara. Would you like to come?"

Naruto grinned and nodded his head. He grabbed the key and headed to the Kazekage's room. The knocked and were met with a sand eye. Temari crushed it before the door opened revealing Kankuro.

"Hey sis," he smiled as he hugged and let her in the room. "Hokage-sama," he greeted formally before Naruto chuckled, "What's up Kankuro-san"

"Such formalities from you is very weird isn't Naruto?" he replied before he laughed and let him come in.

Their room is similar to theirs in every way with the exception of the walls that were differently colored. Naruto and Temari found Gaara and Matsuri in the living room chatting before their guests interrupted them.

"Hello Naruto, Temari." He got up to shake Naruto's hand give his sister a hug that she returned. Matsuri bowed to Naruto which he returned and hugged Temari.

"So Gaara, you were forced to come here too?"

The kazekage smiled, "Yes but I feel like I needed this vacation. So it is something I am not regretting. How about you Naruto?"

"Well at first I didn't want to come but a chat with an old friend made me feel otherwise," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Why is Temari with you though?" he asked confused before Temari ansered him.

"Shikamaru offered me to come with him," she said calmly, "I should thank him. It looks like I am going to have a great time here."

Gaara nodded before he turned to Naruto, "and you my friend, how are you?"

Naruto looked at him, understanding what he meant, "I am getting better everyday Gaara. Your sister has helped me a lot this last week in to returning to my old self."

"That is good to here Naruto. If you need anything just let me know." He offered with a smile, which Naruto returned.

After a while of talking and catching up, Kankuro said he was going to the swimming pool. Temari agreed and so did Naruto and turned to see Gaara who didn't say anything but Matsuri answered for him with a yes.

Now the Leaf pair headed downstairs in the elevator. Naruto wore orange swimming trunks with a black tank top. He had a white towel over his shoulder that was provided by the Hotel. Temari had a large white t-shirt that Naruto was kind enough to let her use. Underneath she had a green two-piece bikini that showed her body a lot.

When they got to the pool, which was large enough for many people, they met Gaara, Kankuoro and Matsuri.

Gaara had red trunks and white tank top and was sitting in one of the pool chairs. He was observing Matsuri who had a one-piece teal bikini talking to other girls in the pool. Kankuoro had black trunks and was already playing a game with other invitees.

The leaf pair placed their items next to Gaara before they began to taking of their shirts. Temari pulled the white piece of clothing off and revealed her bikini to the pool making every man in the pool to stare including Naruto. She looked at him and shook her head before jumping into the pool.

Naruto shook his stupor look off before taking of his tank top making every girl squeal and blush, one of them being the Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi.

After Naruto re-emerged from jumping into the pool, his arm felt a pair of breast grab onto him.

"Word on the street is that you are single, Hokage-sama?" he heard a familiar voice purr onto his ear.

"Hello Kurotsuchi, how have you been?" he asked trying to get out of her grip only for her to grab onto him with much force.

"I have been fine, but the being kage can cause a lot of stress don't you think Naruto-kun? You think can help me later on?" she said flirting with blond man.

Watching the interaction was Temari. She had scorn on her face. She did not like how the Tsuchikage was grabbing on to Naruto. She got closer but only caught the final two questions she said. Being a woman she knew what that meant. She decided enough was enough and grabbed Naruto by the arm before stepping on the other woman's foot.

Kurotsuchi yelped before letting go of Naruto. She saw who had stepped on her foot and leered at her, "What do you want Nara-san?"

"I saw Naruto-kun here needed some help from a vile creature so I came to help him," she spit back at the other woman.

Kurotsuchi was about to say something back before her bodyguard came and grabbed her and took her to the far side of the pool, "You can't be causing trouble here Kurotsuchi."

Naruto saw the Iwa shinobi leave before turning to Temari, "Thanks for the save Temari-chan."

Temari had her arms crossed underneath her chest, which made them bigger. She had an angered look on her face before she said, "You could have escaped her grip like nothing, _Hokage-sama_ or where you to busy feeling her up too?"

"What?" before Naruto laughed, "were you jealous Temari-chan?"

The question caught her off guard and turned her face red of embarrassment. Without thinking she pummeled him on to the water and stormed off.

When Naruto came to, he didn't see Temari but spotted Gaara looking at him with an amused face.

"Shut up Gaara. Where did Temari go?" he asked as he got out the water.

"She went back up stair saying something about an idiot blond," he answered calmly.

He nodded before heading back to the room. On the way up he was thinking of ways to apologize to his roommate but couldn't think of anyway. He reached to the room and began looking for his keys only to realize Temari took them. He sighed and knocked on the door.

No answer.

He once again knocked, "C'mon Temari open up. Look I'm sorry for being oblivious to Kurotsuchi's flirting."

Temari was curled up in the bed with tears on her eyes. Why was she feeling this way? She could not be feeling jealous. So she was already married so why then? She heard Naruto continue apologizing before she sighed. She headed to the bathroom to try to erase her tears.

She opened the door and saw him with a regretful look. He meant every apology. Could he be that oblivious to a woman's charm? He was Naruto after all. She sighed, "baka," and let him in. As she walked back to the bed, she tensed up to feel his arms around her.

"Sorry for being an idiot Temari-chan," he started, "I invited you here and you have done everything to help me get back on my feet and repay you by allowing myself to be seduced by another woman."

She relaxed, "You have every right to do so Naruto-kun. I am no one to keep you from trying to find a new love."

She turned to face him only to realize their faces were dangerously close, "You are my date for the wedding Temari-chan,"

His breath gave her goose bumps and his dark pools in his blue eyes made her fall in a daze.

She saw him staring at her lips and she returned the favor. They were getting closer bit by bit.

A knock scared them and they jumped away from each other blushing madly. The knocking continued before Naruto went to answer it.

One of the hotel's employees was there holding a small bag, "Sorry to disturb you Hokage-same but this small package belongs to Nara Temari."

Naruto nodded and grabbed the small bag. He thanked the buzzer and gave him a small tip before closing the door and gave the bag to Temari.

Temari still blushing grabbed the bag and opened it. A note came out:

 _You forgot this in the bathroom sink. Didn't want Dad to get mad or anything. So I sent as an urgent mail. Have fun mom, Shikadai._

She emptied the small bag onto her palm and her wedding ring came out.

 **Well there you have it folks another chapter done. Let me know what you think of it with your reviews. Until next time…**


	6. Chapter 6

The Invitation

Chapter 6

Naruto's routine of waking up early did not change even though he was on vacation. He scanned the darkness in the room and saw Temari sleeping soundly. He recalled the event from day before. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't stop himself. His body began to move on its own and was centimeters away from kissing Temari. If it wasn't for the messenger boy things might have ended differently. The awkwardness that followed once he saw the ring fall in her hand filled the room soon after. Neither of them said anything to each other that evening.

He sighed before he gathered his clothes for the day and headed towards the shower. The warm water fell on his body as he began to wash himself properly subconsciously. His mind was still thinking about Temari as he applied shampoo to his hair and began massaging his scalp. After making sure he was clean, he shut the shower off and looked himself at the mirror. For a brief second his saw his dark self but after he blinked it was only his reflection.

He changed quickly and left the bathroom to put away his dirty clothes. He checked the agenda for today and saw that rehearsal was in two hours at nine in the morning. He pondered if he should wake up Temari for breakfast or not. He chose to do so incase rehearsal takes a long time. He went to the bed and nudged her on the shoulder. Temari just groaned and turned the other side. Naruto chuckled at her antics and nudged her again.

"Temari-chan, wake up," he spoke lightly and in swift move Temari grabbed Naruto by the wrist and pulled him on to the bed.

She began to snuggle against him for warmth and Naruto began to blush, "Temari-chan, wake up." He said it a bit louder and this time Temari muttered back, "Five more minutes please."

Naruto was powerless. Every time he tried to move away, her grip tighten up. One of her legs wrapped around his and this began to worry Naruto more. He looked at the ceiling and wondered how to get out of this. After several moments of thinking he decided not too. He might as well enjoy it. He set the alarm up for an hour and soon began to drift asleep up against Temari.

Needless to say when Temari woke up, she pushed Naruto off the bed and scolded him. She later apologized once she found out that she was responsible for that predicament.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ballroom where the reception is to take place was stunningly beautiful. It was decorated with navy blue walls and a white marble floor. It had white drapes hanging from the ceiling forming reversed arches. Crystal chandeliers where placed in a circle with a giant one in the middle. The tables were decorated with white roses and a navy blue tablecloth and were around the dance floor. Each table could seat about eight persons and most of the tables were assigned already. The Kage had a larger table for themselves so it could accommodate all of them and their plus one. The entrance was designed to look like a tunnel of white drapes.

Soon the hall was beginning to fill up and the organizer explained how the event was going to take place. Naruto greeted the other two kage he had not seen yet, Darui and Chojuro they were accompanied by their dates. Kurotsuchi gave Naruto a hug that Temari deemed took so long and broke it up once again. Gaara took note of this before the organizer approach their table.

"Good morning GoKage," the man that greeted them when they go here spoke, "Okay for your part of the rehearsal. The announcer is going to call each one of you and your dates out from that tunnel. As you walk out you step in to the dance floor and walk around the edge so everyone in attendance can see you. Once you reach the tunnel again you are to start dancing slowly with your partner. Each couple should follow a yard behind the other as you are announced. I'll be by the tunnel incase you don't know what to do. After the Kage, famous and important people around the country are going to be announced and they'll do the same thing until finally we reach the couple of the hour. After one slow dance you'll be able to seat and hear what Lord Hiroishi has to say. After that, you are free to do what you please in here. Was I understood?"

The Kage nodded at the man before them and he left. Naruto began to converse with Darui, Chojuro and Kurotsuchi while Temari eyed them on.

"Temari," Gaara spoke behind him, "What is your interest on Naruto?"

Temari gasped at his question before she blushed lightly, "Nothing I am just looking out for him incase any _slut_ wants to take advantage of him."

"I see," Gaara continued studying his sister as she kept looking at Naruto, "He is a single man. He can do what he pleases you know."

"I know but still he has been hurt so badly. In fact, up until a day before coming here. He was a shell of his former self. He said he went to talk to an old friend and he came back all happy and confident like when we were young. I'm assuming he spoke Uchiha-san or something."

Gaara kept quiet, "Is everything okay at your home Temari? Has Shikmaru been treating you right?"

Temari hesitated before answering, "Yes he has. He was caring for his friend and didn't want Naruto to take any strangers here so he volunteered me."

"I see," Gaara closed his eyes before saying one more thing, "What does Naruto mean to you?"

"A lot," she answered without thinking and looked back at Gaara who had a surprised look before he smiled.

"That is Uzumaki Naruto for you," he left Temari alone after saying that and went back to where Matsuri was.

Temari was confused now. _What did Gaara mean by that?_ She wondered before being brought back by a squeal Kurotsuchi did. She had a red dazed face on her. Apparently Naruto said something to her that made her turn like that.

It was at this moment he escaped her clutches and went back to Temari, "Man she can be a pain."

She laughed at that, "What did you do to her?"

"Well she ask me a very private question, and I answered truthfully. I guess she couldn't handle the truth."

"Can I know what you said to her?" Naruto nodded before whispering his respond on her hear. Now it was Temari's turn to blush madly.

"Is it really?" she questioned him with disbelief.

"You know I never tell a lie Temari," he smirked back at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day went by without any interesting events. Most of the guests went to their rooms to relax before the big day tomorrow. All the Kage plus Kankuro and Temari were currently drinking in the hotel bar. Kankuro and Darui challenged Naruto to a drinking contest. Seven beers and Naruto was still going strong while the other two were beginning to waiver. Temari and Kurotsochi had their own contest. For every beer Naruto drinks, they took a shot of tequila. They knew Naruto had a high resistance to alcohol, so they made a game out of it. Needless to say it was a dumb decision. Both of them by the end of the night needed help to walk. Naruto was buzzed but was still able to help Temari back to their room.

"I beat that bitch," Temari said weakly to Naruto, "Yes you did Temari-chan."

"She won't lay her hands on you anymore," she said happily.

"hehe thanks. Kutotsuchi was getting quite annoying," he replied to her question with a smile.

"Where are we going?" she said feeling dizzy.

"We're going to our room Temari-chan. We're almost there," he answered as they approached their door.

He struggled to get the keys with one hand and trying to keep a hold on Temari at the same time. That's when Temari also began to help. She stuck her hand in his pockets trying to grab the keys. Naruto was frozen in his spot with his face red.

She accidently grabbed something else, "Wow wrong key. I guess what you said earlier was true." She giggled after saying eventually she did grab the keys and gave them to Naruto, who had a mad red blus, with his hands shaking opened the door.

As they walked in, Temari kicked off her high heels and went to the bed and let herself fall against the mattress her head buried in a pillow, "Ah sweet, sweet bed. Temari-sama needs you."

Naruto laughed once again on how a drunk Temari acted. He began looking for some clothes to shower. He smelled of cigarettes and alcohol something he does not take to kind of.

"Do you want to shower first Temari-chan?" he asked courteously.

The drunk female blonde-haired person, with her face buried in the pillowed, responded but was muffled by the object on her face, "We should take one together,"

Naruto did not understand her, "What was that?"

"I said go ahead, I'll take a shower later," Temari turned her face so he could hear what she said.

It did not take long for her to hear the shower running. She sighed. Even though the alcohol was in her system, she knew what she said a little while ago. She could not help and wonder what it will be like to shower with Naruto.

She blushed and shook away those thoughts. She got up and began looking for some clothes as well. Tomorrow is the big day so they both needed to get some sleep. After tomorrow this would all end, and she would go back to being Shikamaru's wife once again. She looked at the ring on her finger. If it were not for the delivery boy yesterday, things would have been a lot worst.

She heard the shower turn off and a bit after Naruto came out with a white t-shirt and some shorts to sleep in. He nodded to Temari telling her the shower was ready for her and she went in. The water running down her curvy body was helping her relax and help her get her mind out of the gutter about her roommate. After a long day of rehearsal and spending time with friends and family, she let the hot water detoxify her body.

After scrubbing her body clean, she decided she was ready to get out. She dried her body off with one of the towels provided by the hotel. She put on her underwear and pajamas on and soon after a spaghetti strap shirt and stepped outside. She noticed Naruto rubbing his neck on the sofa bed.

"Does your neck hurt?" she asked as she put away her dirty clothes.

"Yeah, it does. I don't know why though." He explained and trying to pop his neck with no avail.

"Here let me take a look at it," Temari signaled for him to sit on her bed. He nodded and sat on the edge and Temari sat behind him. She began to rub his back muscled barely able to sink her fingers in, "Wow Naruto, you are very tense. Have you taken any kind break from being Hokage?"

Naruto chuckled, "No I haven't. Taking care of the village then going home to take care of Hima-chan and myself is a never-ending job, but it is something I am very proud to do. Oh man," he moaned as Temari tried to remove the knots on his back.

"It's like trying to find a soft spot on a brick wall. Lay down Naruto it'll be easier like this," she ordered him to do so and he complied. She then got on top him and began giving him a massage once again, this time adding chakra to it.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as his back was being loosened up, "Remind to come to you if I need a massage again in the future,"

"I'll start charging because my hands are going to be sore from your back," she joked and continued to rub her hands.

After a while, Temari did not hear Naruto say something. She leaned to look at his face and noticed he fell asleep. She smiled. She got off him and turned off the lights of the room. She got to the bed and placed the covers on top of them. She turned away from him but felt his arms spoon her. She blushed but before she could say something she heard him say," Goodnight Temari-chan. Thank you."

Being too tired to protest she closed her eyes, "Goodnight Naruto-kun. Sweet dreams."

 **There you have it folks another chapter. I hope you like it and I know it is not a strong chapter but things will be a bit more interesting in the next one. Anyways let me know how you like and review. Until next time…**


End file.
